On the Couch
by NatureG45
Summary: Slender arms pulled Natsu close as he crawled on top of Lucy. Their eyes were clouded with animalistic desire, what little space between them disappeared within a matter of seconds.(kinda, sorta smut)


_Ok, ok,_ _ **ok**_

 _So I was just chilling on my bed not a care in the world, doing my writing stuffs and when I finished the realization of what i wrote struck me._

 _Sin. I wrote the first be honest I don't even know where this came from, but here it is._

 _And on behalf of my first sin, I ask all of you to please, enjoy._

 **Rating: T (or maybe T+ idk) I can assure you it's not that hardcore of a sin**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

The flames of desire that existed between them was the kind that never died, it only grew hotter and stronger since that very first day that spark flickered.

Slender arms pulled Natsu close as he crawled on top of Lucy. Their eyes were clouded with animalistic desire, what little space between them disappeared within a matter of seconds. Her hands traced the sharp lines of rigid muscles down his back before bringing them back up to drag her fingers through his hair.

Natsu captured her lips easily. A devious grin on his face as he ground his hips against hers.

She moaned and tugged on his hair, copying his actions and slung a leg over his hip, slowly rolling her own. Each grind was long and sweet, and torture even for Lucy.

Natsu released her with a sultry groan and rose slightly to pull off his shirt, then descended once more. Their want for each other blossomed to new heights.

His hands fell to either side of her face, trapping her. Strands of hair brushed his forehead and fell into his hungry gaze. Sweat glistened off his body, drops following the distinct curve of muscle.

Lucy licked her bruised lips, golden locks fanned out on the pillow behind her head. Her breaths, once whole, came out ragged and broken.

The same went for Natsu.

Their bodies moved as one, each motion fluid and graceful, yet somehow wild and out of control. Their lips almost never left the other. Only for small intakes of air before diving back in for more, each time more ferocious than the last.

The girl's hands slid to his chest, tracing over old scars. Their stories a thing of the past.

Calloused fingers left beside her head, finding themselves on Lucy's leg. His touches, lighter than the air itself, snaked their way up. Diving to her inner thigh and making way to the flat of her stomach, creating circles and other such patterns that made her writhe beneath him.

A simultaneous roll of their hips elicited excited gasps from both of them. Heat pooled in the pit of their stomachs.

Nimble fingers dove under her hiked up shirt, brushing the underside of her breast and engulfing it in the warmth of his palm. Natsu tugged needily at her bra, desperate to take it off.

Lucy was lost in a haze of lust. Her mind was only on one thing- Natsu and his insatiable touch. She could feel his heat growing from where he had settled between her legs. Every slight toss of his body drove her insane until, oddly, he stopped. Natsu was gone.

His weight disappeared from her and a heavy thud matched with a surprised yelp met Lucy's ears. Cold air rushed to her overheated skin.

Natsu had fallen off the couch, and pretty hard too at the sound of it.

Lucy took a few moments to process the incident and catch her breath, then peered over the edge to look at her partner, who was face down on the floor.

"I can't believe that just happened,' she said cheekily, "Since when were you clumsy at this sort of thing?"

His response was muffled. "Since we ended up doing _that_ on the couch." He turned his head to the side to look at her properly.

"And now my back hurts." he grumbled.

"But you fell on your face."

"Not the point."

Natsu rolled over and scratched his cheek," Still wanna keep going though."

Lucy smiled and held out her hand for him," Then get back up here."

He grasped her hand to pull himself up, but somewhere along the way- when he was about halfway up from the floor- he changed his mind.

"Ya know Lucy," he began. She could already hear the mischief in his voice, "Instead of me coming up, why don't you _come on down_?"

Lucy was off the couch in seconds and what air that was in her lungs left as she landed with a " _ **FWUMP**_ " on Natsu, who was giggling at the stunt he pulled.

She should've seen this coming though. After all this was Natsu, expect the unexpected when it came to him. She sat up and allowed her legs to settle on either side of his hips, straddling them and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.

" _Should I even ask why?_ "

Propped up on his elbows, he sent a lopsided smirk her way," You should know the answers already. Well for one-"

Natsu suddenly ground his hips against hers in that _**oh so very vulnerable position**_ she had chosen for herself. Lucy inhaled sharply. She was seeing stars.

"There's _waaaay_ more space down here than on the couch. And two-"

He sat up and leaned in close, pressing an open mouth kiss to her neck. Lucy's eyes glazed over as she tipped her head back, allowing his lips to wonder.

His hand dropped to her hips and slowly unbuttoned her skirt, trying to slip it off her while the other disappeared up her shirt and unclasped her bra. Natsu released her neck, a low rush of air leaving him. His breath was hot against the wet skin.

" _I'm not going anywhere this time._ " he rasped

 _ ***Fans self* don't tell my mother about this**_


End file.
